Elijah Cruise
~ Elijah when asked a question Biography Eli was born in a family of 3. He had his mother, his father and his brother, Jason. He was born with Cystic Fibrosis, a disease that effects the lungs and digestion. Eli's brother was very overprotective of him, so he could barely do anything little kids normally do. One year Eli and Jason's mother got into a fight with their father. Elijah doesn't remember all of it, so he never really talks about it, as just the thought of it makes him cry. Soon after they got divorced. Eli would never talk about it. Years after their parents divorced, they grew up and were teenagers. But then their mother showed them Jack Gold, who was engaged to her and were planning to get married. Eli already knew his soon to be stepsisters, so it wasn't that big of a change. After the wedding, Eli discovered that Jack wasn't kind. He began to abuse him, physically and mentally. Jack insulted and harmed Eli, but he never had the heart to tell his mother, as he was afraid his new stepfather would try to kill him and his own mother, along with Jason. Physical Description Eli is a slender boy, especially for his age. His bones pierce through his skin like bullets, and his hair was dyed a blue when he was 16.5 years old. His original hair color was black. He has beautiful sky-blue eyes that match his hair. He is usually wearing a pale sweater with a scarf, and he is slender due to his disease. He usually wears a pair of jeans or black pants, and he's also wearing cronverses or high-tops. Personality Eli isn't that enthusiastic. He prefers to stay safe, due to his mother being so overprotective over him. His moods sometimes change, and sometimes he says stuff he really, didn't mean to say. He's usually getting himself hurt by accident, and usually its because of his desire to be just like Jason. He's always following his brother around, and he usually blames himself for everything. He's also very emotional with small things. He can get a bit jumpy and jittery if he's in a nerve-racking situation. Skills, Talents & Abilities Eli doesn't have many abilities. He is a bit skilled at picking locks and climbing, but he can't really do that, due to his breathing machine. He wishes that he could do more like his brother. Relationships Jason Cruise Jason is Eli's bestest friend in the whole world. They do everything together. From running away to parties, Eli is always with Jason, no matter what. He's always following Jason around. They are very close and Eli never leaves his side, even if he's the coward. Jasmine Cruise Eli is very close to his mother, but not as close as Jason and him are. They are basically neutral towards eachother, as sometimes they get into fights. But he still loves her, of course. Amber Gold-Cruise Eli and Amber are mortal enemies. Eli wants nothing to do with Amber, because she usually teases him and makes fun of him. Eli doesn't like her at all and their relationship will probably never change. Arianna Gold-Cruise Arianna and Eli are both neutral. They don't really spend time together, because Eli is usually off doing his own thing, same with Arianna. They both are in different worlds, so they never really talk or take time to get to know each other personally. Lilliana Regmont Lillana and Elijah are soulmates. They want to spend time with eachother every minute, no matter what. Eli loves her and she loves him, so they are good. Quotes Trivia *Elijah has Cystic Fibrosis. *He has a breathing machine that he lugs around everywhere. * He is very Self concious. *His favorite color is blue. *Eli is Heterosexual, and is strict about it.